Realm Walker: Desert Dreams
by Dream Walker K
Summary: An agent of a cooperation specializing in traveling through realms to fix the order of things is sent to Ancient Egypt, where the mission is hidden from her until after she was targeted by a certain Thief King from that era. Rated M for future content.
1. Prologue

((A.N- Hello there! This story is part of a series, involving my character. I'll post the other stories, so that its less confusing, but for now, here we go.

Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to me. Thought I'd throw it in. 3))

Hot. That's the only way to describe the day, for the pale woman that stood outside. This was today's meeting spot, to her dismay. Dressed in a tank top and shorts, along with old, battered canvas sneakers, she attempted to stay cool. Hell, her hair was pulled up for once. Since her efforts failed, she vowed to crush the man who told her to 'wait outside'. As the thought of returning to her car started to sound more then ideal, a familiar voice knocked her out of her thoughts.

"Hey Blue." Her boss, a dark haired man wearing, somehow, a full suit said, calling the woman by his nickname for her. Sure, her hair was oddly colored, but that didn't make the nickname any better.

"Aren't you hot?" she asked crossly, eyeing the full suit he seemed intent on wearing, despite the heat. In this era, at least.

"No more then usual. If you're overheating now, wait for this next assignment." She raised an eyebrow at his statement, but he didn't pay it any mind.

"Why?" The woman asked, uncomfortable already.

"Kat, " He addressed her by her name, finally. "showing you will be easier." He moved, clasping her arm in the familiar manner as he worked his familiar magic.

The dark haired man was Drake, a man from another realm whose main purpose was to set realms beyond his own straight. In modern day earth, he found a worker in the lazy artist Kat, finding that she was the only human capable of travelling as he did. She could not travel herself, but she was the one with the ability to set things straight. He didn't possess the ability to Alter, but he would be the one to know what had to be done. Drake was frustrated that he could not fix things himself, but working with the stubborn human woman made his job…entertaining.

Getting back to the current situation, the two appeared in what was very much a desert. "Where in hell are we, Drake?" Kat snapped, not liking this mission already. Heat was far from being her friend, as it did not agree with her naturally low temperature. She was soon distracted as he stripped out of his suit, into a sleeveless shirt and shorts.

"My dear, we're actually still in your realm. Just around 3000 years in the past." He laughed. "Welcome to Ancient Egypt. Should be an interesting trip for you. Their buildings are oddly _beautiful_, might inspire you to pick up a sketch pad, eh?"

She flushed, changing the subject. "You're forgetting a major detail, Drake. There's a language barrier here. Even OLD Culican spoke English, and I can assure you that these people won't."

Drake laughed. "I thought of that, dear. Come over here, this will hurt a moment." He took out a small glass vial, shaking three objects resembling earrings into his hand. Her suspicion of what they were was confirmed as he took out a piercing gun, loading one into it. "Left ear."

"Wait a moment, you." She stopped him. "I already have numerous pairings, why not use one of them? It sounds better then those being raw and getting infected in an ancient city where no one can understand me!"

"It won't work. These were made specifically for you. The ear ones will allow you to understand the language, and the hole will heal with the spell." She hesitated before moving to him, letting him pierce the left ear. "Right ear." She turned, letting him do that one too. He loaded the third and she frowned.

"Where does that one go?"

"Lip." She gawked at him. "So you can speak the language, fool." He stretched her lip, efficiently setting the stud into it. Kat rubbed her new piercing, it feeling foreign to her.

"Now, the conditions of this trip? As for limiting your movement, and my goal?" She asked, testing out her speech wit the addition.

"You will wear traditional women's clothing-" he handed her a pile, turning to let her change. "and get used to the town for a day, before I give you the orders. I can meet you only at certain times, so I'll give you a small communicator, understood?"

"Yes, fully. But.. a DAY here BEFORE the orders are given?!" She asked, surprised. He turned back around, assuming she was finished.

"I know, I know. I'll give you some gold for an inn, alright?" He took a head wrap, using it to cover her face and hair, leaving her eyes visible. "Can't have you stick out more then you do already." He handed her a bag, containing modern sun block (to her joy), a canteen of water, and a smaller version of the contactor given to her in New Culican. He added a small bag of gold, with a smile.

"The rest of the conditions?" She asked, knowing there was at least one catch.

"You can't lose your contactor, for one. I can't move around enough to find you. And, do NOT let those earrings to be removed. You'll be left confused and absolutely alone." He said gravely. "Neither you or I want you to be stranded in the desert for the rest of your life."

She nodded eagerly, closing the bag and draping it over her shoulder. "So.. which direction do I head?"

He handed her sandals before pointing. "Put those on, and the nearest city is over this dune."

She grumbled, changing before heading off, leaving him to laugh to himself. "One hell of a woman."

((End prologue. Things will make more sense next chapter, I promise!

Drake and Kat are my characters. 3 No stealing, please.

-Dream Walker K ))


	2. Chapter 1

((Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to someone who is not me. Kthnx 3

-DWK))

Moments later, Kat was thankful for the hood covering her hair, for it kept the blazing hot sun out of her eyes, even if it didn't help her stay cool at all. She browsed the small markets scattered around the town, admiring the trinkets. She wished she could buy one, but knew it wouldn't make it back home, as always. Sighing, she decided to seek shade where she could sit, and preferably draw.

Along with the normal things given to her by Drake, the independent woman carried certain personal objects, blessed to survive the journey. This included her sketchpad, pencils, a razor for shaving, and deodorant. The last two were sometimes rare to find, especially over three thousand years in the past.

The sketchbook didn't take much of a fight to bring, for Drake rather enjoyed her art, and it let her capture the memories from her trips. She slunk in between two buildings, as she saw a few others sit to escape the shade, pulling out her sketch pad, capturing the scene with charcoal. Sitting here let her modern object be hard to see, and kept her from sight. Even though her clothing was in the traditional style, it still seemed cleaner then many others were, and her pale skin made her get odd stares. But, she was used to that. Everywhere she went earned her odd stares, disguised or not.

Unfortunately, staying in the shade made it harder to see shadows, so as she was fixated on her work, the foreign woman didn't notice the man standing next to her, admiring her artistry. His eyes were a deep, ruby red, his hair just about as odd as hers was under the hood, falling around his young face in a shocking color of white. He wanted to spook her, to say anything, but soon decided against it, slipping off again. He'd find this odd woman again.

But for now, the notorious thief had more important things to do then stand in the shadows watching a woman make magic on a paper. He slipped back to his small group, and they went ahead with their plan, charging into the city on their horses.

Kat looked up as a commotion started, peeking out to see what was going on, right as the man previously admiring her art galloped by on a black mare. Merchants recognized him, a little too late as his group dismounted their horsed, grabbing anything they could find before the merchants had their defenses ready. They simply cowered, fearing for their lives. She slid her sketchbook away as a woman clamored into the spot Kat was, hiding gratefully behind her.

"Are you alright?" She asked the trembling woman, eyes still on the streets, watching to see if any thief approached. Her hand clasped a knife that she had for circumstances such as this.

"Y-yes.. Thank you." The woman replied, not even noticing her odd accent.

"Why are you running?"

"They sometimes capture women like they capture possessions.. " She replied shakily, causing Kat to look at her. The woman was fairly pretty, eyes fearful. She understood why a woman would hide from them like this.

"Does that mean you recognize those bandits?"She asked., before pausing. "Sorry, I'm not from this area." She added, guessing that what she asked was common knowledge.

"The leader is known as the king of thieves..He has white hair and wears a gaudy red jacket, but is as stealthy as a cat." She whispered. "His name is Bakura." She lowered her voice so his name was almost nonexistent, as if saying his name would draw his attention.

"Thank you. I'll be sure to stay away from this Bakura at all times." She smiled at the woman, though the expression was hidden by her mask.

The two hid there until the marketplace regained its control, as the thieves left. Glum market keepers fixed their shops as much as possible, and things slowly returned to how they were before. Kat started having an easy conversation with the woman beside her, discovering that she was the daughter of an innkeeper, and that she would let her stay for a discounted place. She couldn't pass up the offer, and followed the woman back to the inn, blissfully unaware of the eyes that followed her.

((Writers block is not my friend. I hope this was alright

-Dream Walker K ))


End file.
